A Couple Of Forevers (And Baby Makes Three)
by Ladybug0327
Summary: Takes place four years after Paige and Emily have graduated from college. They are happily married and thinking about starting a family. This is a one off. (More pure, unadulterated, Paily fluff)


**A/N: Hello all my lovely people. First and foremost, I want to thank you for your continued love and support. It means the world to me. Secondly, in no way have I abandoned Underneath It All. It's just that the next chapter I write is probably going to be the last one and I want to give it, and all of you, the ending you deserve. So in the mean time, I've written a little PAILY fluff to tide you over. I hope it is enough to keep everyone satisfied for the time being. As always, read, review, follow, favorite and enjoy.**

**...**

Ever since Emily was young, there was something about the water that brought some tranquility to her life. It didn't matter is she was happy, sad, nervous ,excited , scared or feeling a little anxious, she would always retreat to the safety of the pool. Her love affair with the water had brought many a great things to her life. The greatest of all of these was the love of her life. Although her and Paige's relationship had been a tumultuous one at the beginning, Emily wouldn't trade any of those moments in. It was those hard times that made her appreciate even more the place they were at now. Emily continues to swim, inwardly smiling at all the good fortune she had been afford.

...

**Four Years Ago**

"Oh my God Emily. Baby that feels so good," Paige moaned.

The two had been going strong for a few hours. Emily had made Paige climax several times and was well on her way to making the woman release again. Paige gripped the sheet and clawed at Emily's back as her orgasm hit her hard. Emily peppered kisses along her jaw and face as she came down. Paige threw her arm over her eyes, trying to catch her breath.

"We should have a baby?" Emily whispered.

"What?" Paige asked, still breathing heavy.

"We should have a baby?" Emily repeated.

At first Paige thought Emily was joking. She moved back her arm and caught the serious expression on her wife's face. Paige moved to sit up against the headboard.

"Emily can we have this conversation at another time?" Paige asked.

"I want to have it now," Emily asserted.

"Baby you just gave me damn near half a dozen orgasms. All the blood in my body is currently below my waist. Can you at least wait until most of it circulates back to my brain?"

Emily frowned, not happy with Paige seeming to run from this topic of discussion. Paige saw the displeased look on her face and moved closer. She kissed Emily repeatedly until she felt the frowning lips relax under her own.

"Em this is an important conversation that we need to have. If you're serious about this,"

"I am," Emily interjected.

"Then we need to have it when we're not awash with hormones. I promise to give it the thought and attention that it's due," Paige said.

"Okay."

Emily is still a bit dejected, but she knows that Paige is right. She had been thinking of starting a family with Paige for a while now, she just didn't know how to broach the subject. She didn't mean to ask while they were in the throes of passion. It was just that Paige looked so beautiful beneath her and she felt so connected to in that particular moment. The words just kind of came tumbling out. Paige scooted so that she was laying flat on her back. Emily curled into her side and laid on her chest. She went to sleep with visions of a miniature version of Paige running around.

It had been a week since the baby subject had come up. They had yet to discuss anything even remotely close to the topic. Emily didn't want to force the conversation, but she was growing impatient with Paige's complete avoidance of anything baby related. It was one Sunday after they had sat down for breakfast that a Emily decided to bring it up again.

"Love," Emily says.

"Hmm," Paige answers.

Her nose is buried deep in the paper. Emily moves the paper down so she and Paige can have some eye contact.

"We still haven't had the talk you've been promising me," Emily says.

Paige's eyes go wide. She knows she's been caught and there's nowhere to run.

"What talk?" she says.

"Paige," Emily says sternly.

Paige sighs and puts her paper down. She knows that there's no getting out of this. She might as well face the music.

"You right, I did promise. So tell me what's on your mind," Paige says.

"I want us to start our family," Emily states.

"Ok."

Emily looks at Paige expectantly, waiting for her to continue her sentence. When nothing more is forthcoming, Emily gets a little upset.

"Thats all you have to say?" Emily asks.

"I'm kind of at a lost for words right now. I mean, what else is there to say?" Paige asks.

"How about 'Emily you are the love of my life and I would want nothing more than being able to start and raise a family with you'," Emily suggests.

"I do, but why now?" Paige questions.

"Why not now?"

"Em we've only been married for a few years," Paige says.

"Four to be exact," Emily adds.

"And I don't know if I'm ready to share you just yet. Besides, the timing isn't good right now."

"Paige if people waited until the right time to have kids, no one would ever have any," Emily explains.

"I don't know."

"We are at a good place in our life," Emily starts.

They were in a good place. After graduation, Paige had taken over the helm of her father's business. Under her direction, the company flourished and put her in a position were money wasn't really an issue. They were able to live a more than comfortable life style. Because of this, Emily was able to follow her dream to become a teacher. She taught math at the local junior high school.

"Our relationship is healthy. We have so much love in our lives to give. Why not share some of that with a little one of our own?" Emily asks.

"All this is true. But babe, if we have a child, all the things we like to do would be thrown out the window. Right now, we can go out to dinner whenever we want. Spontaneously plan a weekend getaway. And,"

Paige gets up from her seat and moves to straddle Emily. She allows her tongue to play across Emily's lips before she plunges deeply into her mouth. Emily moans at the sensation and grips Paige tightly. Paige continues to kiss her until she is breathless.

"All of our random, in every room of the house, sex would be over. Don't you know that baby's are the ultimate cock blockers," Paige points out.

"That might be true but,"

Emily stands with Paige still in her lap and places her on the table. She stands between Paige's legs and presses their lips together again.

"Do you know how much sex we'd be having before the baby got here? Pregnant women are notoriously horny. You'd be getting so much action during the nine months that you'd be thankful for the break after the baby came."

Emily punctuates her point by continuing to place kisses on Paige's neck. Paige moans as her head rolls back, giving Emily room to do what she wants. Emily's fingers trace the outline of Paige's breast through her shirt. She takes the weight of it in her hand a squeezes gently. Paige lightly bites down on Emily's lip, encouraging her to continue. Something in the back of Paige's mind tells her that she and Emily need to finish this conversation.

"Em," Paige whispers.

"Yeah?"

"Stop trying to distract me with sex,"

Emily lets out an agitated breath, but stops her assault on Paige's body. She sits back in her seat and runs her fingers through her hair. When she feels her own body has calmed down enough, she looks back at Paige so they can finish the discussion.

"So let's say we do start a family. Who would carry the baby?" Paige asks.

"I would, I mean, unless that's something you would want to do," Emily answers.

"No, I don't think I'm cut out for that part of the deal."

"Then I would be more than happy to carry one or two or five of your babies," Emily says.

"Five! Em let's think about one and we'll see from there."

"So?" Emily asks.

"It's a lot to think about. This is a major, life altering decision. I mean, we'll be moms forever."

"Thats sort of the point Love," Emily chuckles.

"Just let me think about. As soon as I make a decision, I'll let you know."

Paige thought long and hard about what a Emily was asking of her. It wasn't until two weeks later that the answer came to her. Hanna and Caleb had stopped by with their son, Tyler. He was barely five months old and was cute as ever. Paige watched on from the kitchen as Emily fawned all over him. Something about her wife holding a baby tugged at her heart strings.

"It's a beautiful sight isn't it?" Caleb asks.

Caleb stands behind Paige as he looks over her shoulder. At some point he had come into the kitchen area to get something to drink. He pops the tab on his soda and takes a long sip.

"It is," Paige agrees.

"I was terrified of starting a family," Caleb says.

Paige turns to look at him. She remembers when he was a lonely grifter, hustling to survive. Looking at him now, you'd never image that he experienced half of the hardships he went through.

"I spent most of my life in and out of foster care. I didn't know my father. Hardly ever had any kind of real relationship with my mother," he continues.

He takes another long drink of his soda, seemingly collecting his thoughts. Paige just stays silent, patiently wait for what he's going to say next.

"I never wanted to bring a kid into this world where there was even a remote chance they would have to experience that. But Hanna changed all of that for me. She loves me so wholly and deeply. She makes me feel so safe and secure. I knew that no matter what, any child we had would be loved and protected from the cruel things this life can bring."

He pats Paige's shoulder and returns to his seat beside his wife and son. Paige continues to watch the group interact. She smiles at the joy on Caleb's face as Tyler notices that his dad has returned. It was at that moment that Paige made her decision.

Later that evening the two were going about their night time routine. Paige sat at the edge of the bed moisturizing while Emily brushed her teeth.

"It was really nice having Hanna, Caleb and Tyler over," Paige says.

Emily mumbles her agreement from the ensuite.

"Hanna looked so comfortable holding him. So did you."

Emily mumbles something incoherent, mouth still full of toothpaste.

"Kind of makes me wonder how you would look holding our son or daughter," Paige says casually.

Emily steps into the doorway, toothbrush hanging from her lips.

"What?" she asks.

Paige smiles, knowing she has Emily's attention.

"I said I wouldn't be opposed to the sight of you holding a baby on a regular basis."

Emily quickly spits and rinses. She makes her way back into the room and hesitantly sits next to Paige.

"Love," Emily says slowly.

"I've thought long and hard about what was stopping me from having kids with you. I came to the conclusion that it was fear. I didn't have the best home life. My mother passed when I was young and my father was pretty much an absentee parent. I'm fearful that I might somehow screw their life up."

"But baby," Emily starts.

"Ssh," Paige says.

She places a finger on Emily's lips to silence her.

"Let me finish Em. What I was going to say is that I realized I wouldn't be raising this child alone. You'd be there every step of the way helping me to be the best mom I could be. We do have a great life and a lot of love to give. Why not have a living, breathing manifestation of that love."

"Honey what are you saying?" Emily asks shakily.

"I'm saying that you are the love of my life and I would want nothing more than being able to start and raise a family with you."

Emily tackles Paige and hugs her fiercely.

"You have made me so incredibly happy," Emily says through her tears.

"It's my life's pleasure to do just that," Paige replies.

...

Emily smiles as she continues to slice though the water. She and Paige's life had forever been changed for the better from the moment they decided to start a family. The road to conceiving wasn't an easy one. It wasn't until a couple of tries later that it finally took. She remembers the night that she told Paige that they were having a baby.

...

**Four Years Ago**

Paige came in grumbling about the day from hell she had at the office. Emily was in the kitchen, putting the finally touches on dinner. Paige came and kissed her cheek, made a few comments about how good everything smelled, then went off to change. Emily kept working away, waiting for Paige to find the surprise that was for her on the dining room table.

"Em," Paige called out from the other room.

Emily dried off her hands and went to her wife. She grinned at the confused look on Paige's face.

"Yes Love," Emily answers.

"Is there something you need to tell me?"

The table was set for dinner. Paige's spot at the head of the table, as usual, and Emily off to her right. The only difference was that across from Emily, an additional setting was in place. This one consisted of a bottle, a tiny plastic spoon and a tiny plate to match it.

"Oh I was trying out a new table setting. I figured I'd get some practice in now. Do you like it?" Emily asked.

"Why would you need to practice Em?"

"Because in about nine months we're going to have an additional member at our table."

"You're pregnant? Paige asks.

"I am."

"We're going to have a baby?"

"We are."

Paige squeals out of sheer happiness. She grabs Emily and spins her around a few times. She puts Emily down and kisses her with all the love she can muster.

"I love you so damn much Emily."

"I love you too."

...

Life went by in a blur after that. Emily had a fairly easy pregnancy. She gained a good amount of weight. All of her checkups went smoothly. She didn't have any morning sickness and didn't start to feel aches and pains until she was well into her third trimester. Even the whole delivery process was a breeze. She was barely in labor three hours before they welcomed a seven pound and two ounce, beautiful baby girl into the world.

Paige was ever the doting spouse throughout the entire process. Running out in the middle of the night to fetch Emily whatever she happened to be craving. Foot and back rubs. She even did research on things she could do to feel connected with the baby while she was still in the womb. She made it a point to talk to the baby often. She would sing to her. Read her stories. Tell her about her day and all the things they were going to do when she got here. Emily didn't think it was possible to fall any deeper in love with her wife, but witness Paige interact with their unborn child proved her wrong.

She reaches the end of the pool and is greeted by two sets of feet. She looks up into the smiling faces of Paige and their daughter. Addison, who just turned three, is the spitting image of Emily. Same intense eyes, same long, dark hair. Even though she's a carbon copy of Emily, her personality is all Paige. If Emily hadn't carried Addison herself, she would have sworn that Paige gave birth to her. The pair was like two peas in a pod.

Emily gets out of the water and takes the towel Paige hands to her. She smiles down at Addison who is firmly gripping her mother's fingers.

"Hi mommy," Addison says.

Emily leans down and places a kiss on her forehead. The little girl beams at the show of affection.

"Hi baby love," Emily answers.

"Don't I get a kiss, too?" Paige asks.

Emily leans in and kisses Paige as well. She lets her lips linger for awhile.

"Hi my love," Emily says.

"Hi."

Paige has a mischievous look in her eyes. Emily knows it's a promise for what's in store later. Their intimate moment is disrupted by Addison tugging on Emily's hand.

"Mommy surprise for you," she says.

"Oh really?" Emily answers.

"Shh Addie. Remember we're not supposed to tell mommy yet," Paige scolds playfully.

The three head to the elevator that'll take them to their condo on the top floor. During the ride, Addie recounts what she and momma did all day. Emily looks at her spouse and her child with pride, thinking that there is nothing more that she could ask for in this world.

The second they enter the penthouse, Addison makes a beeline for her room.

"Addie you can only play for a little bit. It's almost time to eat honey," Paige hollers after her.

They here a muffled 'okay' from somewhere down the hall.

"Why don't you shower while I get dinner on the table," Paige suggests.

Emily agrees and kisses Paige one more time before she saunters down the hall. She hops in and bathes quickly, eager to spend some quality time with her family. When she enters the dining room, Paige and Addison are already seated at the table waiting for her. Paige is at the head of the table, with Addison to her right. Emily takes her place at the other end of the table. It isn't until she sits down that she notices the seat across the from Addison has been set.

"Love," Emily says.

She takes in the bottle, the little plastic spoon and the plate to match. Her heart starts to race. This can't mean what she thinks it does, can it?

"So I was thinking that I should start getting used to setting the table for four since in about nine months Addie is going to have a new playmate," Paige explains.

Emily's jaw falls open. She is in complete and utter shock.

"I helped," Addison happily chimes in.

"You sure did baby love and you did an awesome job," Paige says.

"It worked," Emily whispers.

"It worked," Paige smiles.

"You're having my baby."

"I'm having your baby," Paige repeats.

Emily jumps and grabs Paige's face.

"I love you," she says.

"I love you too baby."

"And just when I thought I had everything I could ever want or need. You continue to make me the happiest woman alive," Emily gushes.

"I meant it when I told you that it's my life's pleasure to make you happy. I'm going to continue doing just that forever," Paige says.

"Forever isn't long enough to show you what you mean to me."

"Then take a couple of them. I have the time."


End file.
